Fairytales DOn't exist
by Bree1234
Summary: In which Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish and Austin's little sister embark on a journey, led by Peter Pan. Only one infernal twist; There's a new girl - Lyza. How do you think Washed-out Pirates, flying boys and girls, and magic fairies will play out with this crazy group of four? Find out in this story! *Full Summary Inside* Crossover with PeterPan - AustinxAlly - OCxPeterPan - TrishxDez
1. Prologue 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally or Peter Pan.

**A/N:** In which Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish and Austin's little sister embark on a journey, led by Peter Pan. Only one infernal twist; There's a new girl - She's got the looks and mind of Peter Pan - but her name is Lyza. She's dark auburn red hair, deep brown eyes, pink full lips - Everything any guy - Especially Austin Moon - Would be into. Did I mention her fairy, Sparks? He's incredibly possessive - like Tinkerbell - and will do anything to keep her away from boys. How do you think Washed-out Pirates, flying boys and girls, and magic fairies will play out with this crazy group of four? Find out in this story!

Anime version, because I absolutely _loathe _the very souls of the Characters, Directors, and otherwise anyone that had anything to do with the real-life version of Peter Pan.

Characters in this story may be OOC. Also, Please be aware that there might be slight curse words, and _pirate lingo_ in later chapters of this story.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Are you ready, Trish?" Ally screams into the large house, shaking her head. "_Casi! _(Hold on)_"_ She screams back, before lugging her three extra large luggage bags forward.

Stumbling through the door, she blows her bangs from her eyes and glares at the taller girl. "Little help?" She bites out, eyes wide with strain. Ally laughs, rolling her eyes. "No thanks, I'd rather not break my poor back."

She hears Trish growl, before turning to grab one of Trish's bags. "I mean, come on Trish. We're going to London for a few weeks and you suddenly need all your wardrobe, shoes and makeup? Like, Jesus. We're going there to help people, not rob them of their space. Remember, their city is still out of control and some parts are even in ruins. Don't be surprised, if some of your things are taken or misplaced."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Trish gasps, heaving her bag into the back of her dad's truck. "Need I remind you we're taking _MY_ dad's truck? You can sit in the back with that attitude missy." Trish says threateningly, waggling a finger in front of the brunette's face.

Rolling her eyes, she swats the shorter girls hands out of her face. "Mhm, Whatever Trish. And who's paying for all of this? Your father's truck?_ No. I don't think so. I AM_." Ally states, smiling.

Trish chuckles, before hopping into the drivers seat. "Well you sure ain't driving. You drive like an old lady in a wheelchair, except they pass you up." Rolling her eyes, Ally jumps into the passenger seat, snapping her seat belt and slamming the door shut behind her. "Oh be quiet, Trish." She says, before gesturing for her to go on. "On to Austin and Dez's house. I still can't believe those two moved in together." She murmurs.

Trish shakes her head. "Eh, Airhead and dumbo can wager it."

"Dumbo?"

"Haven't you ever noticed Dez's ears are HUGE. Like, when I shaved his head before he kept calling me invisible. It took his hair AGES to grow back, and before, he looked like dumbo with his big ears."

Giggling, Ally turns in her seat, looking at Trish. "Very observant of you, Trishcabob."

"Yeah yeah, Ally-gator. Be quiet and Sit still while I go ram-shack this party house." Trish quotes loudly, and Ally shakes her head as Trish parks the truck in the wide drive-way of _Casa de la Mez._

_"You have got to stop hanging out with Dez."_

* * *

**A/N:** PURELY MINE. I swear on the freckles on my face. PLEASE REVIEW, and I hope you liked it c:


	2. Prologue 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally or Peter Pan.

**A/N:** In which Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish and Austin's little sister embark on a journey, led by Peter Pan. Only one infernal twist; There's a new girl - She's got the looks and mind of Peter Pan - but her name is Lyza. She's dark auburn red hair, deep brown eyes, pink full lips - Everything any guy - Especially Austin Moon - Would be into. Did I mention her fairy, Sparks? He's incredibly possessive - like Tinkerbell - and will do anything to keep her away from boys. How do you think Washed-out Pirates, flying boys and girls, and magic fairies will play out with this crazy group of four? Find out in this story!

Anime version, because I absolutely _loathe _the very souls of the Characters, Directors, and otherwise anyone that had anything to do with the real-life version of Peter Pan.

Characters in this story may be OOC. Also, Please be aware that there might be slight curse words, and _pirate lingo_ in later chapters of this story.f

If anyone was wondering - _Casa de la Mez _means 'House of D**ez** and **M**oon.' AND, 'Mezzy'. Because we all know That if Austin and Dez lived together, They'd have a retarded nickname for it, and we also know that Trish and Ally will call it Messy (:

Please enjoy.

* * *

"But _Mom!"_ Alex whines loudly. "I don't _want_ to go with him!" Alex tries once again, grabbing and yanking on the older womans hand. Lily shakes her head.

_"Goodbye_ Alexandria. I'll see you when you get home, darling."

Alex huffs, crossing her arms and pouting, bottom lip poking out, before she narrows her eyes and stomps her foot. "_Mooom!"_ She groans, eyes looking pleadingly at her.

Smiling, Lily crosses her arms, mocking Alex. _"Aleeeex!"_ She wails, and Alex glares at her. "Your so not fair, mom." The twelve year old protests hotly, cheeks flaming. Smiling at her, Lily bends, placing her hands on her knees and 'booping' Alex's nose once. "Life isn't fair, sugarplum." Before she snickers and walks to the car where Austin is packing Alex's stuff into the bed of the truck.

_"Austin."_ She says sternly, earning a quick glance from the younger male. "Yeah?" He says absentmindedly, picking up a bag he looks at it, rolling his eyes at the huge blow out version of 'Justin Bieber'.

" — and you'd better not lose your sister!"

His mothers voice interjects his mindless rambling, and he looks up, mouth agape and eyes wide with questions. "Huh?" He says dumbly, before waving his hand in his mothers face. "_I got it_, mom. Don't worry. I won't lose the runt."

Rolling her eyes, Alex snorts, "Says the boy that lost his phone when it was in his hand. _Mom! How many times do I have to tell you!? You can. not. trust him!"_ Alex cries, crossing her arms and huffing indignantly.

Rolling her eyes, Lily speaks firmly. "I swear, Austin. If you lose my daughter I will make your brainwaves function wrong with slaps. You understand?"

"Huh?" She rolls her eyes, smacking the back of his head. _"Listen to me, Austin."_ She bites out. Making eye contact she says sternly, "Lose my daughter, that perfectly pretty little face of yours, will have little black welts and bruises on it. You better not lose her. I swear Austin. I'll hurt you."

He smiles a smile that should have been reassuring, before hugging his mother. "I won't lose her, okay?"

Shaking off her new-found nervousness, she tries to swallow the welling of fear and anxiousness inside her stomach. _'They'll be just fine..'_ She thinks, waving to the vanishing red truck in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: **Purely mine. I swear it by the blue in my blonde tresses of hair.


	3. Tense Car Rides

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Austin & Ally or Peter Pan.

**A/N:** In which Austin, Ally, Dez, Trish and Austin's little sister embark on a journey, led by Peter Pan. Only one infernal twist; There's a new girl - She's got the looks and mind of Peter Pan - but her name is Lyza. She's dark auburn red hair, deep brown eyes, pink full lips - Everything any guy - Especially Austin Moon - Would be into. Did I mention her fairy, Sparks? He's incredibly possessive - like Tinkerbell - and will do anything to keep her away from boys. How do you think Washed-out Pirates, flying boys and girls, and magic fairies will play out with this crazy group of four? Find out in this story!

Anime version, because I absolutely _loathe _the very souls of the Characters, Directors, and otherwise anyone that had anything to do with the real-life version of Peter Pan.

Characters in this story may be OOC. Also, Please be aware that there might be slight curse words, and _pirate lingo_ in later chapters of this story.f

If anyone was wondering - _Casa de la Mez _means 'House of D**ez** and **M**oon.' AND, 'Mezzy'. Because we all know That if Austin and Dez lived together, They'd have a retarded nickname for it, and we also know that Trish and Ally will call it Messy (:

Please enjoy.

* * *

_"Maybe we should just sing the road song."_ Alex repeats for the Sixth time, and Austin groans. "_Alex!"_ He hisses as she begins to sing, _"Road, Road, Road, Road."_ and bobbing her head to Patrick's steady beat.

Head pounding and nerves aching with annoyance, Austin yanks the power cord for the socket. _"Hey!"_ Alex's indignant cry startles Austin and he groans, letting his head 'Thump' against the seat and have his arms sprawled behind him and on his face. "How can you do that?! That song is _branded_ into my mind and you just wouldn't _shut_ _up_!"

_"Because that song is epic and you need to stop hating."_ Alex says, nodding and smiling. Dez, occupied with his own show, turns to them. _"The Spongebob Road song isn't as epic as 'On the road again' by donkey on Shrek!" _

"Oh he is _SO _not better than my Spongebob." Alex argues, and Austin groans while Ally laughs, singing lightly, _"On the road again, Just can't wait to get on the road again.."_ Dez beams, moving beside Ally, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling her against his side, he says, "I've got one supporter! And you have none! So _HA_!" Causing Ally to snicker.

Shaking his head, Austin glances warily at Ally. "And you say _I'm_ the weird one."

Ally flushes, lifting Dez's arm from around her before retorting, "And you say I'm the boring one."

Scowling, Austin rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He bites out, causing Ally - with hurt in her eyes - and Alex and Dez to raise their eyebrows skeptically."Yeah," She murmurs, turning in her seat. "Whatever."

Frowning, Dez pats her shoulder, causing her to smile at him for a second, before frowning again. "Everything alright back there?" Trish asks, curious. Sighing, Ally nods. "Everything's fine. Eyes on the road."

* * *

**A/N: **The plot is mine, Austin and Ally, however, are not.


End file.
